


Water, Ice, and sweetness is nice

by Imfallingforamonster



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Angst, Campaign 05: A Crown of Candy, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, More tags to be added, Neglect, Nuns, Religion, Running Away, Trauma, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imfallingforamonster/pseuds/Imfallingforamonster
Summary: In this single epiphany she now knew something that could completely change the world as she had grown up knowing it. Other gods were just as relevant if not moreso. Her opinions on the hungry one had completely changed, her worldview shattering. Why should she hate something that she was told to hate if everything else she had been told had been a lie?The bulb was no god. It was a source of power.
Relationships: OC & Gooey, OC & lapin, OC/Theobald Gumbar, Saccharina & OC
Kudos: 2





	Water, Ice, and sweetness is nice

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first fic here so I hope you guys enjoy it! It’s not going to follow the plot at all from episode 11 but I just had to write something in this amazing world that has been created! 
> 
> Much love <3

She only found out how she had come to be at the nunnery when she had just turned twelve. She would have liked to think that the particularly young nun took pity on her but throughout the narrative the look of menace and disdain couldn't be hidden from her high perception. 

She was evil, the nun had told her. Thrown out of a window when she was a babe and claimed by the hungry one. It had devoured her body and left her as a ghost of death and misery. She was made to be evil, the goodness stripped from her in the womb.

The reason for the stares and horrified looks as she walked past was the fact that she was the invision of death for most. She was made entirely out of water; The worst type of poison for Candians and Ceresians and a harmful substance for the rest. “You're lucky that we let you live here” the nuns would say almost hourly after her backstory was spread quicker than word of heresy in a bulbian church. 

A name was never given to her so the nunnary patrons called her ‘raviner’. It was ironic that the hungry one had chosen her as a champion because she hardly ever ate and when she did it was accompanied by a larger amount of liquid to counteract the weird sickness she felt after every meal. Ignoring the others she decided on a name herself. Vesina. Names hold a power that most dont understand. Much like how battle weapons’ true names help the weilder to extract and use the power of the object a Calorum name could do much the same, yet most didnt realise it. 

It was in her small cot at night when her body had begun to change.

The day had started before sunrise with a morning prayer session towards the bulb. As was normal she would spend this time trying to reach out with her thoughts for the malevolent being in the heavens. She would always try to overcome the pull of another being; a being which spoke to her emotions and heart like nothing but a god could. However today was different 

Today she felt herself being pushed towards the radiant light that she recognised as the bulb. A warmth that contained immense power shone over her. And yet she didn't hear any voice or sense any feelings. Vesina held her mind’s body high and proud as the princesses in the fairytales did; regal and poised. A question sprung from her mouth before she could stop it “do you hate me?” pure fear of what the answer may be whispered through each syllable. No answer. She probed deeper into the consciousness to find… nothing. Absolutely nothing. 

Maybe, she thought, the bulb wouldn't talk to any of its lessers, and certainly not a chosen hungry one follower (not that she would ever believe herself to be one she had only ever grown up with the church and detested the thought of the hungry one as much as any of the bulbian faith). She stood in its consciousness for what seemed like hours praying her thoughts out into the abyss of warmth. Emotions flowed through her like cola through The Great Stone Candy Mountains, tears joining the puddle on the floor like the milk into the Yoghurt Shoals.  
And in an instant everything stopped. Time that had once flown like her tears stopped her sobs and anguish. All she could smell was a scent of sugar plum and milk chocolate. Her vision was a white blank slate with a brown blob bobbing towards her figure. It could have been a matter of minutes, seconds, or hours and Vesina would not have been any wiser for when the chocolate bunny approached her she openly weep as time resumed “im sorry” she whispered to the figure.


End file.
